


j&j’s sweets

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Belly Kink, Chubby Tyler, F/M, Fat Tyler, M/M, Multi, Shy Tyler Joseph, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: josh and jenna own a bakery and tyler quickly becomes a regular customer.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler was pretty shy and awkward, at least at first impression. He had trouble making friends and he mostly kept to himself. So when he had gotten a new job a few cities over, it was pretty nerve wracking. He had to move to a new apartment and he wasn’t looking forward to meeting new neighbors. The first few days he just spent organizing his things, but the day he had to go into his new job finally came around. He didn’t have time to make himself breakfast, but luckily he had seen there was a bakery across the street from his apartment building so he figured he could just stop by there. 

The door jingled as he entered J&J’s Sweets, and he was nearly struck by the beauty of the man behind the counter. He had super cute brown curls and two nose rings — which might have looked odd on anyone else, but Tyler thought it really worked on him. 

The man flashed Tyler a bright smile, his tongue poking out between his teeth. Tyler just about melted. 

“Good morning! How can I help you today?” He asked sweetly. Tyler noted his name tag read “Josh.”

“Hi,” Tyler said quietly, offering a small smile before his eyes glanced over the menu above the counter. “Can I get a coffee and blueberry-lemon scone please?” 

Josh too was impressed at the cutie in front of him. He didn’t recognize him, which was odd because almost everyone that came in here was a regular. Their pastries were just that good. “Of course! May I ask what brought you in today? I always love seeing new faces in here,” he said sweetly as he picked out a scone and carefully placed it in a paper bag. 

“Oh,” Tyler briefly looked away and then back at Josh. It was obvious he was very shy, but Josh just fell for him a little bit more. “I actually just moved in across the street. I saw this place when I was getting things situated and thought it’d be good to grab some breakfast. Everything looks amazing.”

“Well, thank you! Jenna, my partner, and I make everything from scratch every morning,” Josh chirped. “I hope you like it and we see you in here again,” he sounded almost hopeful before he turned to pour Tyler’s coffee. 

Just then, the kitchen door opened and a happy looking blonde girl came out, an apron around her waist with some patches of flour on it. She was carrying a large tray of cookies and she quickly began to put them into the display case. 

“And that would be Jenna,” Josh chuckled and put a lid on the cup, handing it over to Tyler along with the paper bag. 

Jenna looked up then, a pleasant smile on her face. “Oh, hi! A newbie, I assume?” She giggled. “It’s nice to meet you!” 

“It’s very nice to meet you too,” Tyler smiled back. “I’m Tyler,” he finally introduced himself, which made Josh happy. 

“Well, since this is your first time you have to try my cookie recipe! On the house. It’s one of our bestsellers,” she told him as she grabbed two of the chocolate chip cookies and put them in another paper bag. 

Tyler gaped at her, politely shaking his head. “Oh no, I’m okay with just this!” 

“Don’t be silly, they just came out of the oven! You have to try it,” she insisted. Both her and Josh were known for giving away free samples once in a while, but of course, Jenna also found Tyler cute so that was a major factor. 

Tyler smiled gratefully and accepted the bag when it was handed to him then. “That’s very sweet of you, thank you.” He then handed over a few bills for the other things, Josh ringing him up and handing him the receipt within seconds. 

“Hopefully we’ll see you again soon,” Jenna said sweetly as she watched Tyler put a few extra dollars in the tip jar. 

“Absolutely,” Tyler answered and thanked them again before waving goodbye and heading off to work. He hoped the pastries didn’t suck because he’d gladly go back just because the owners were so kind. 

On his walk to work (thankfully it was only a few blocks over so he didn’t have to worry about city parking or the bus) he did take out one of those cookies to try, breaking off a piece and taking a bite. His eyes widened, nearly moaning at the taste. The chocolate itself melted into his mouth, and the entire thing was just so nice and gooey in the middle, with the edges being perfectly crispy. It was insanely delicious and he immediately went in for another bite. 

By the time he got to the office building both cookies were gone. He was planning on saving the scone for later since he didn’t want to drop crumbs anywhere, but he couldn’t resist. He ate the whole thing in the elevator ride up. Though he was now full, he couldn’t help but daydream about more of the treats. He sipped his coffee as he walked to his desk. He couldn’t wait until his shift was over so he could run back over to the bakery and let Jenna and Josh know how much he loved the pastries — and maybe he would grab a little pre-dinner snack too. 

*****

As soon as the clock struck 5pm, Tyler was out of his chair and rushing to the elevator. He sped walked to the bakery, remembering their sign out front said they closed at 5:30. 

When he got there, his heart sank as he saw there was a bit of a line. Still, he patiently stood at the back, hoping they weren’t strict about their closing time. 

Unsurprisingly, they weren’t. They were quick with all the customers, even making small chat with everyone. When they finally got to Tyler, who was last in line, they both looked surprised but also delighted to see him. 

“Tyler! Wow, didn’t think we’d see you so soon,” Josh chuckled. “Did you come to tell us you hated the cookies?” He joked. Jenna playfully slapped his arm. 

Tyler laughed. “No. It was all delicious! I couldn’t wait to tell you how much I enjoyed it.”

“Aw, you’re the sweetest!” Jenna smiled. 

“Um, I actually was thinking about getting a snack too. Been thinking about it all day,” Tyler said shyly, looking over the display case. It wasn’t nearly as full as it had been this morning since it was closing time. 

“Oh, you’re too kind,” Josh grinned. “Why don’t we just put together a little bag of our leftovers for you?”

“That’s a great idea!” Jenna agreed and grabbed a not-so-little bag. 

Tyler was once again surprised at their kindness, but he didn’t want to be greedy. “You don’t have to do that! You already gave me free cookies earlier. I’d be fine with just a cupcake,” he told them. 

Josh waved him off as Jenna started to carefully package their leftover cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and fudge. “It will all just be thrown out otherwise. You can give some to neighbors as a way to meet them if you’d like,” he laughed softly. 

Tyler sighed and giggled, nodding as he gave in. That was a good idea, but he’d probably just save it all for himself to have over the next few days. “Thank you, you guys are the best. I’ll be sure to stop by for coffee tomorrow,” he promised. 

“Looking forward to it. Bye, Tyler! Have a good night,” Jenna told him and handed over the bag. 

After that, Tyler couldn’t get back to his apartment fast enough. If the cookies and scone were that good, he couldn’t wait to try everything else. He set the bag on his coffee table once he got back and took off his suit jacket before he sat down on the couch, reaching into the bag and taking a cupcake. He took off the wrapper and took a big bite, getting some frosting on his nose, but he didn’t care because he was focusing on the taste. It was still so sweet and moist, the frosting itself curing Ty’s current sweet tooth. He ate the rest of it in one more bite, taking a brownie from the bag next. Of course it was just as delicious. 

Tyler couldn’t stop himself after that. He barely took a break to breathe as he continued to stuff his face with the goodies that were given to him. He completely lost track of time and it wasn’t until he reached into the bag again and was met with nothing but air that he realized he had eaten everything. “Oops,” he mumbled, cheeks pink as it hit him how many sweets he just had. And then it hit him in another way, feeling just how full he was. He groaned and leaned back into the couch, looking down and seeing his usually flat stomach was curved outwards, smoothing out his button up shirt. 

“Shit, that was a lot,” he huffed to himself, unbuckling his belt and sighing in relief because it took away some of the pressure. Still, he had never eaten so much at once before. He whimpered from the pain of being so full, but he also... kind of felt satisfied. He rubbed slow, gentle circles on top of his tummy, not even caring that his fingers were covered in different frostings and fudge. There were already crumbs all over his shirt, so it would need to be washed anyway. Tyler couldn’t see his face, obviously, but that too was covered in chocolate and vanilla goodness. 

He was planning on just getting a coffee tomorrow morning so he could see Josh and Jenna and thank them again, but as he laid there on the couch with a stuffed tummy in front of him, feeling like a pig, he couldn’t help but want to try some of the coffee cake he had seen earlier that morning. Maybe a cinnamon roll too. He laid his head back and sighed softly as his eyes drooped shut, falling asleep thinking about all the tasty treats.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Tyler began to open up to Jenna and Josh a lot more. His favorite part of the day was when he went over to the bakery to grab breakfast... which had definitely increased. Instead of his black coffee, he switched over to getting a more sugary drink as the days passed. Josh and Jenna still would give him some free samples every morning too, so Tyler would find himself bringing a whole bag of sweets to work that he would munch on throughout the day. If that wasn’t enough, Tyler had begun to go to the bakery everyday after work too where the two owners would always have a bag (or two) of leftovers waiting for him. 

Josh and Jenna agreed that they both adored Tyler and were happy he was a bit more talkative each time he came in. It had even come to the point where this past weekend Tyler had come in on his days off and he spent time talking to the two of them their entire shifts in between customers coming in and out. Of course, that resulted in them giving Tyler quite the amount of treats... but they couldn’t help it! They knew how much Tyler loved their baking and they could see the way he was eyeing the display case. Plus, they had to admit Tyler looked adorable when he was nice and full. 

The bell jingled that Monday morning, and Josh smiled as he turned to the door, perking up even more when he noticed it was Tyler coming in. “Jen, our favorite customer is here,” he called back to the kitchen, which resulted in a giggle from Tyler. 

Jenna popped out of the back a few seconds later, coming around the counter to greet Tyler with a hug. She pleasantly noted how much softer of a hug it was. 

Well, all of those pastries had to go somewhere. And the fact that Josh and Jenna were so keen on giving Tyler so many freebies didn’t help. The pounds were quickly piling onto the former thin man’s frame, and it was more than obvious now. 

Tyler’s clothes had really filled out lately, and he knew he would have to size up soon. His shirts for work were straining tightly at the buttons even when his stomach was empty, and it was a struggle just to button his suit jacket over it — so nowadays he just left it open. His new pot belly sat snugly over his belt, a cute roll of fat that Josh liked to poke and squeeze fondly when they hung out on his breaks. Tyler’s pants also fit tightly around his thighs and bum, the seams clearly struggling to hold in all of his extra weight. His cheeks were obviously softer as well, a hint of a double chin when he had his head low enough. 

At first Tyler had been insecure about getting chubby — and on the way to fat — but Josh and Jenna helped him feel a lot better about it. They constantly told him how cute he was and how he looked amazing — and come on, though Tyler was shy he knew when someone was flirting with him. He adored the attention and if these two thought he looked good like this, he was going to gladly continue to relax and take in all these sweet treats. 

“You’re in later than usual,” Jenna observed as she joined Josh behind the counter again. 

“Yeah, I don’t have to go into work until this afternoon. Thought I could hang out with you guys for a few hours,” Tyler said with a hopeful smile. He knew this time of day was slower for them. 

“Ooh, yay!” Jenna squealed and clapped her hands together. “I have some fresh brownies with your name on it,” she teased. “Go take a seat!”

Tyler did just that, taking a seat at a nearby table. Meanwhile Josh put together a caramel hot chocolate for him. He brought it over just as Jenna came back with a plate full of nice treats. 

“I added some of the new red velvet cake we’re trying out. Let me know how you like it,” Jenna said sweetly as she took a seat across from him. 

That also happened often. Tyler was practically their taste tester now. “Oh come on, your cakes are always the best, Jen,” Tyler smiled but dug in immediately, picking up a piece of the cake with his fingers and popping it in his mouth. 

He closed his eyes and hummed at the taste, smiling as he then looked at Jenna. “Oh my god, I think this is my new favorite!” He took another bigger bite then. 

“Yeah?” Jenna grinned wide. “I’ll make some more and will have it ready for ya after work.” 

Josh came over then and set the drink in front of Tyler, who was still stuffing his face, taking the last seat at the table. “Jen, you’re spoiling him again,” he joked. 

Tyler shook his head, his cheeks puffed out from the rest of the cake being in his mouth. “No!” He said far too quickly — and with his mouth far too full. He blushed and finished chewing, swallowing before speaking again. “I mean... I like it. Really, you guys shouldn’t even be giving me so much. You know I’d happily pay for it,” he smiled shyly and went in for a brownie next, sipping his hot chocolate in between bites. 

“No way, Ty,” Josh scoffed. “You really do help us out trying out the new recipes. And we love seeing ya smile at the extra stuff we give you,” he said warmly, gently nudging Tyler’s knee with his own. 

“You guys are the sweetest,” Tyler chuckled. “But really, I should probably start cutting back. I’m already getting pretty chubby,” he told them, emphasizing his point by patting his bloated belly. 

“I thought we went over this,” Jenna pouted. “You still look gorgeous! The weight looks so good on you.”

Tyler blushed, looking away shyly as he started on another brownie, despite what they were talking about. “I know. But if I keep going like this I’ll get fat. And I already have a hard enough time landing dates. It won’t help if I keep outgrowing my wardrobe,” he snorted. 

Josh couldn’t help but go wide eyed at that last part. It was obvious Tyler would need to size up — throughout the time he’s been eating, his shirt continued to strain more and more, to the point where there were small openings in between the buttons, revealing his undershirt. But that made Josh think about what if Tyler _did_ outgrow his clothes more than once? His head was spinning, and his cheeks went pink. 

“Then you just gotta find someone like me or Joshie here to dote on you and feed you all day,” Jenna giggled. 

Tyler smiled. “I wish...” He wasn’t quite sure if he’d ever have the chance to date either of them. They all continuously flirted with each other, but nothing seemed to ever come of it. 

“Well, I think we’d have to hang out outside of the bakery in that case,” Josh laughed and took a cupcake from Tyler’s plate, sweetly feeding it to him. 

Tyler went red in the face at that, but just leaned back and accepted the cupcake, sighing happily. It was very cute. 

“True!” Jenna joined in again. “How’s dinner tonight after we close up?” It would just be hanging out... they didn’t _have_ to label it as a date. Especially since it was three of them which wasn’t particularly normal. 

“Okay,” Tyler agreed right away, icing covering his lips. He shifted uncomfortably, his clothes feeling more constricting as Josh continued to feed him. 

After another bite, there was a sudden _**pop**_ as the button around the swell of Tyler’s stuffed belly came right off, scattering to the floor. 

Tyler’s red face went ten shades deeper, catching Jenna’s eyes who looked rather amazed. 

Josh on the other hand was smirking. “I think a buffet would be perfect tonight, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests!
> 
> tumblr/wattpad: snugglytyler


End file.
